What is Wrong with My Life!
by Siyui No Akatsuki
Summary: Mix two ordinary girls with two mysterious pop up adds. Add humor, a touch of mischeif, some romance-- and a lot of "HIDAN, TOUCH MY UNDERWEAR AGAIN AND I'LL CASTRATE YOU!" BAM! You got one hell of a story! Are you ready for it? HidanxOC GaaraxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's the first chapter of What's wrong with my life! Someone, do the disclaimer!**

**Hidan: Siyui owns nothing except Taylor, 'cause the names Erick, and Rayne are names her friend came up with.**

**Me: I wish I could have someone… sobbing**

**Hidan: You get nothing.**

**Me: Aw, Shut up and start the story.**

Taylor Hitchcock's fingers tapped impatiently on the desk, her eyes occasionally gazing up to check the clock. _Five more minutes… _She thought, smirking. It was the last day of school, more importantly; it was the last day of high school. Taylor had survived it all, and now she was going to Tennessee State next semester. Taylor leaned back in her seat to the desk behind her.

"How much do you want to bet Ms. Barnes is going to give us work over the summer?" Taylor said to Rayne, who smiled.

"Bet you she'll give us work, but I'm never going to do it and she won't care." Rayne and Taylor had been friends since they were each five, and they lived threw everything. From Rayne's pet rock dying (HOW did that happen…?) to Taylor getting into honors, they've held threw thick and thin. They both got into TSU, and were even planning to go to Disneyland that summer… Until it turned out that Rayne was going on a trip ALL summer, while Taylor was going to be stuck in boring Nashville.

"Ms. Rayne and Ms. Taylor, I heard those comments!" Ms. Barnes said in her raspy, turtle like voice.

"I'm surprised you even heard _that_ much." Erick Shalcove said, his feet on the desk in front of him.

"Erick Haden Shalcove, you will be quiet right now!"

"Ooh, so scared. You used my middle name. Shall I get the whip?"

"Mr. Shalcove, if you say one more word…"

"You'll beat me senseless with your old 1960's records? You're basically asking me to call the Union on you, aren't you?"

"Erick… I'll—" The bell chooses to ring then, before the teacher had the chance to say anything else. Taylor and Rayne walked up to Erick and Taylor put her hand on his shoulder.

"One of these days, you're going to get killed." Taylor said, shaking her head. They started to walk out of the room, towards the parking lot.

"I can't help it; it's part of my roguish charm."

"Believe me, even if you had 'roguish charm', none of use would care." Rayne said, rolling her eyes.

"Nya, you know you're affected." He said, brushing his dark brown hair out of his green eyes with his hand.

"Okay, idiots, lets all get into my car in a nice and orderly fashion and don't break any of my random useless crap." Taylor said, opening the back door to her black Sedan and waving her hand in front of it like a chauffeur. Rayne glared at her, and then got in.

"I call shotgun!" Erick shouted happily, jumping into the front of the car.

Rayne furrowed her eyebrows, and then looked up at Erick. "Wait, don't you have your own car?"

He leaned back and smiled. "Yup. And you're point is…?" Rayne got out the car, walked over to Erick's side of the car, opened the door, and then shoved him out.

"My point is get the heck out of the car you freeloader!"

"Ah, what's with all the hatred in the world? Have you ever heard of… um… uh… crap…"

"You're random quotes won't work on me!"

"Well, what about 'friends stick together?'"

"What about 'freeloaders will be hurt badly?'" Rayne said. Taylor sighed.

"Jeez, you guys fight like a married couple…"

"Do not!" They both said at the same time.

"Whatever, Mr. and Ms. Shalcove—"

"SHUT UP YOU RETARD!!" Erick yelled.

"Ah, I hit a rough spot, did I not?" Taylor said, smiling.

"Shut. Up." Rayne said, throwing Taylor an evil glare.

"Okay, Okay. Buckle up so I can get going. I have places to go. Naruto episodes to watch. A life to live." Taylor shifted the car into gear and started to drive to her house.

"Fine, but only as long as I get to come and watch too. Kakuzu's kickin' shinobi butt in this episode." Rayne said, smiling mischievously.

"Ah, just drop me off at my house. I've already seen the episodes." Erick said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Why didn't you just take your car?" Taylor asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

"I dunno."

"Idiot…" Erick leaned up in the seat.

"Aww, you know you love me." He said, putting on a fake puppy dog face.

Taylor smirked. "I don't, but I don't know about Rayne."

"Shaddup!" Taylor just smiled, and then they all sat in silence for a few minutes, until they came to a big brick house.

"Okay, Erick, here's your house. Now get out you freeloader." Erick scowled, but got out the car.

"Nya, you guys are always bein' mean to me. One of these days you'll never see me again."

"We're all going to the same college, taking the same courses, even living in the same dorm." Rayne said, "We're going to see so much of you the bear sight of your face is going to bring pain and suffering to our very own eyes." Taylor smiled and looked at her very eccentric friend.

"You've been reading more Edgar Allen Poe novels, haven't you?"

"Maybe…" Rayne said, shifting a book behind her back. Erick smiled lightly, thinking_, I can't believe I hang out with these people…_

"Well, see ya later ya weirdos." He said, waving and walking off to his house. After he disappeared behind the door, Taylor started to drive off.

"I can't believe we won't see each other for, like, two months!" Rayne said.

"And you leave, when? Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. ZOMG! I just remembered I have to pack! Take me to my house, please! I forgot that I couldn't come over your house today! Sorry!" Rayne spazzed, waving her arms. Taylor smiled, and rolled her eyes.

"I knew you'd probably forget, so that's why I went this way all along."

"Ah, you know me so well." Rayne said, ending her spazzing episode. They drove for about ten minutes until they came up to a white two-story house. Taylor stopped, and then turned back to Rayne with a sad smile on her face.

"I'm going to miss you." Rayne smiled back, and then got out of the car.

"Me too." Rayne said.

"You have to promise when you get back we're going to do a bunch of crappy random crap with Erick." Taylor said, looking at her friend.

"Promise." Rayne said, walking towards her house.

"See ya!" Taylor said, before Rayne waved back and went into her house. Taylor turned the car around and started to drive back to her house.

"I'M HOME!" Taylor yelled, throwing her bookbag on the couch of her house. Taylor's mom and dad appeared, carrying suitcases and bags.

"Honey, we're just about to leave for our flight." Her dad said, dragging a light brown suitcase.

"I just got here!" Taylor whined.

"You know we have that flight, Taylor." Her mom said.

"Okay." Her parents opened the door, and then stepped out.

"Taylor, you know where everything is, and we left you 500 dollars in your account. We'll add 50 or so every month until we get back, okay?" Mrs. Hitchcock said, smiling.

"We're going to really miss you," her father started, "And we love you, okay?"

"Goodbye, Tay-tay." Her mom said, smirking. Taylor scowled.

"C'mon, mom! You know I hat you calling me that!"

"What mom would I be if I listened to you?" Mrs. Hitchcock said with a wink.

Taylor smiled. "Aw, you guys leave already." Taylor's father smiled, and then waved his only available hand.

"Okay, okay. I didn't know you wanted to get rid of us that quickly." Taylor smiled and hugged her father. Taylor waved to them, and then they walked out the door.

"Ah, alone again." Taylor sighed, then went over to her computer and switched it on. She started watching Naruto, screaming at everything that happens.

"C'mon, Kakuzu! Show them what ya got!" She yelled, punching the air.

"Aw, Hidan, that was stupid!"

"Shickamaru, watch out behind you!" Just as she yelled that, a big pop-up came up on the screen. It said:

When you least expect it,

Fate will intervene,

An olden sweet,

Desired individuals you'll meet

Love it'll be,

Coming upon you like a reaper.

Taylor reread the message, and then frowned.

**POV change. (Taylor)**

What the HECK does that mean? 'An olden sweet?!' 'Coming upon you like a reaper?!' What with this? I printed the pop-up out and looked at it again. An olden sweet… I need a cryptologist, ne? Since I didn't have one, I just decided to go out to eat. I choose an old Japanese restaurant, and sat down at the table.

I had known the owner, Ms. Tamayo, for a while, so she naturally smiled when I walked in.

"Hello, Taylor-san how is life?" She asked, waving.

"I'm doing fine Ms. Tamayo. Can I just have some curry?"

"Sure, sit down." She gestured to a seat in the corner. My curry came in about five minutes later, obvious she's had some prepared. Had she known that I was coming? I shook it off and started eating. I finished quickly, burping.

"Oops." I said, smiling. Ms. Tamayo came, handed me the check, smiled, then handed me a fortune cookie wrapped in golden paper.

"Enjoy the cookie." Ms. Tamayo said with a wink. I smiled back, confused. Golden paper… I unwrapped it, broke the cookie, and took the fortune out, then ate the cookie. I slowly looked at the fortune then gasped. On it was:

When you least expect it,

Fate will intervene,

An olden sweet,

Desired individuals you'll meet

Love it'll be,

Coming upon you like a reaper.

Before I could say anything, the room started spinning. It got darker and darker until… I couldn't see anything.

"Stop poking her you retard." A hard poke in the side. Ouch.

"What? I want to see if she's alive!" Whining, smooth voice.

"She's alive, unless breathing and a heartbeat means she's dead." Low, rough voice.

"Shaddup." My eyes were still closed, but I could still here the two voices arguing.

"C'mon, woman, wake up." The gruff voice said. I creaked my eyes open, then bound up.

"Where the heck am I?!" I yelled, looking at the people beside me. I looked at them again, and then fell back down on the ground. I must have had some bad curry, because I'm seeing Hidan and Kakuzu. Wait, CRAP! I'M IN NARUTO?!

**A/N: And there's the first chapter. Tell me what ya think, ka? R&R!**

**Hidan: Yay! I was in it!**

**Me: you play a big part in this story you retard.**

**Hidan: Aw, you're so mean…**


	2. Are You a Psychic!

**A/N: Yo! Here's chapter two of ****What's Wrong with My Life****! Uh… Gaara! Do the Disclaimer!**

**Gaara: Siyui doesn't own Naruto, the Akatsuki, or anything else for that matter.**

**Me: It's true! I don't even have five bucks! My brother stole that from me! All I have is this apple…**

**Gaara: steals my apple**

**Me: No! Now I truly have nothing! sob On with the story!**

**Chapter 2: Are You a Psychic?! ** Taylor's Point of view

"Oi, woman what's wrong?" Hidan said. He looked at my spazzed face. I can't believe it, I'm really in it! I looked down at my clothes, and gaped. Somehow, my clothes changed to shinobi clothes.

"Woman, what are you doing out here?" Kakuzu asked. I shook of the expression, and then looked at Kakuzu.

"I'm sorry, Kakuzu. I don't really know." I said truthfully. Kakuzu's eyes widened. Crap.

"How do you know my name?" I sighed. I shouldn't have said anything. Since I watch the show, I know a lot of stuff. But I couldn't tell them that, could I?

"I, uh, just do, okay?" Hidan scowled.

"You can't just 'know' someone's name." I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you and Hidan forget I ever said anything and go back to bounty hunting?" Again, eyes widened. I really should shut up.

"You know are names and you know what we're doing." Hidan stated. I sighed. I'm in too deep now. Or am I?

"You're guys faces are everywhere. And of course you're bounty hunting. That's what I'd be doing." I said coolly, finishing off with a smile.

"You're lying." Kakuzu said simply, "You just said you didn't know where you are." I sighed. Now I give up.

"Fine, kill me, take my money, or feed me to Zetsu. I don't care. You could even capture Naruto." I stopped. I REALLY need to get my mouth sewed up. Ah, the irony.

"You are coming with us. Leader'll be interested in why you know so much." Kakuzu said.

"Aw, can't we just sacrifice her?" Hidan said/whined.

"No. Leader needs to know why see know all this stuff. Maybe after a few rounds torture, she'll spill it." Gee, torture. Like they'll believe me anyway.

"Stop daydreaming." Kakuzu said to me, giving a death glare.

"Ooh… Patent Death Glare… You give it to Hidan all the time, but it never seems to work. Not in the forest, not in the bounty hunting place yall are going too." Shut up, me! Shut the heck up! Kakuzu's death glare got worse as I said that, and I sighed. I needed to think of something…

"You know about us, do you know about the Akatsuki?" Hidan asked, "Are you some kind of psychic?" Ah! There's an idea!

"Yeah. I'm a psychic." That works! "I know about all of your lives!" Kakuzu's eyes narrowed.

"Prove it."

"Okay. Ask me anything."

"Where's the Akatsuki base?" Hidan turned to Kakuzu with a startled look on his face.

"Why'd ya ask her that?!"

"She either knows it or she doesn't."

"Yoo hoo! I'm still here. Oh, and It's located behind a gigantic rock, which is very difficult to open. And here's a bonus: Inside the giant cave, is a really creepy statue." I said smugly, supporting myself with my left arm. "Do you guys mind if I, uh, I don't know, use the bathroom?" Well, I was going to go before I left the shop. Why not go before I potentially get killed?

"Fine," Kakuzu started, "But don't even _try_ to escape. You won't make it."

"Yeah, yeah. Like I would even try." I said, getting up. I started to walk off into the bushes when a hand caught my shoulder.

"I'm coming too." Hidan told me. Crossing my arms, I turned around and looked at him.

"Why?" I asked simply.

"Because I want too." I sighed.

"Not good enough of a reason…" I said to myself under my breath, not knowing that he heard me.

"It is good enough of a reason if that's all I'm going to give you," he said, "Now start walking."

**Rayne** XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Why did I have to go? _Rayne thought as she stuffed a blue sweatshirt into the light grey suitcase. She sighed again, and then walked down to her mother, who was cooking.

"Honey, shouldn't you be packing?" Mrs. Leasure said from the stove.

"Mom, why are you cooking, and more importantly, _what_ are you cooking?" Rayne's mom was famous for cooking. _Bad_ cooking. _Very_ bad cooking. Like, so bad no one eats it. Not even Shou, there dog who usually eats anything.

"Oh, I'm just making beef stew." Rayne peered into the pot, and shrugged.

"Wow, it actually looks like food. _Edible_ food." Her mom scowled.

"Of course it's edible. All my food I make is edible!"

"Sure, sure. It's a miracle no matter what you say." Rayne said.

"Aw, shut up and go pack." Her mom shooed her off with her ladle.

"Fine." Rayne stuffed her hands in her pockets and walked up to her room. She walked over to her laptop.

"It better switch own quicker or it's going out the window." She said to herself. The laptop whirzzed to life. Instantly something popped up and completely blocked her Naruto wallpaper.

"What the HECK does that mean?!" She blinked and looked at it again and again. It said:

There is no hate without love,

Yet neither can cease to exist,

Without the other one failing.

Life will take an unexpected turn,

Fondness of enemies will turn to love,

Whisking around you in swirls of sand.

She ran the message in her mind again, before printing it out and lying on her bed. '_Whisking around you like swirls of sand…' What does it mean? There is no hate without love… My English teacher had read to me something like that once… _She looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Why must my life be complicated?" She said, jumping off the bed with a huff. Rayne sauntered over to her suitcase and peered down at it. All her clothes and toiletries were neatly packed in the small suitcase.

"Rayne, it's time to go!" Mr. Leasure called from downstairs. Rayne quickly zipped up the suitcase, picked up her laptop and ran down stairs.

"Honey, are you ready?" Her mom asked half-way out the door. A bright yellow taxi was waiting outside.

"Yes, yes, I'm ready."

"Well then c'mon, the taxi's waiting." Her dad said.

"Okay, okay." And with that, they all walked out the door.

**Taylor XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

I walked out of the girl's bathroom, feeling content and relieved. Hidan was waiting outside, arms crossed.

"Are you done?" Hidan asked impatiently.

"Yes, I'm done." I started walking towards the woods when Hidan stopped me.

"What?"I said. He stared at me with shining magenta eyes.

"Kakuzu wanted me to tell you we'll be going to a hotel in Taurkuru, and we're going to meet him there."

"And that is… where?"

"About a 1 day away."

"Okay. Thank you." We started walking north, quiet for a few minutes.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"How the heck should I know?"

"I thought maybe you were smart enough to know. I guess I was mistaken."

"You bet you were— wait; what?" I laughed softly. I was so easily amused.

"Why are you laughing?" I looked at him, the laughter still evident in my eyes.

"Because."

"That's not good enough of a reason."

"It is good enough of a reason if that's all I'm going to tell you." I said, mimicking his words. We walked for about an hour before Hidan sighed.

"Why do you walk so slowly?" I frowned.

"I don't know, I just do."

"Well, pick up the pace."

"I'm sorry, but I naturally walk slowly."

"Well, I'll have to change that." He said smirking. Before I knew what he was doing, he swung me over his shoulders backwards.

"Why the heck did you do that for?!" I basically screamed.

"You were too slow, so now you're not walking." I scowled, angry that Hidan couldn't see it. He started running, all the trees whisking past us.

"Can you _please_ let me down, I might get sick."

"If you throw up on me…" He said, leaving the sentence opened for my imagination.

"I just feel dizzy."

"Well then close you're eyes."

"Believe it or not, that actually makes it worse." I said smirking, knowing that I'm getting on his nerves.

"Aw, shut up before I drop you right here." I tilted my head a little so I could see the ground, and believe me, it was very far away.

"Fine, I'll shut up."

**A/N: Have you guys guessed the meanings of the riddles, or who they're about? If you do, you get a cookie!**

**Gaara: Can I have a cookie?**

**Me: You need to say please!**

**Gaara: Let me rephrase that: You ****will**** give me a cookie.**

**Me: Uh… NO! I refuse! Oh, and people, review please! I'll have the next chappie up by next week! Sayonara! **


	3. Creepy Caves Aren't for Everybody!

**A/N: Yo! I spent 3 hours typing this crap, so you shall enjoy it! Oh, and I thank the following people:**

**Jashinist43v3r**

**KiraUzamaki**

**GrimmMari-chan (My Best Fiend for Ever!) (She also needs CONFIDENCE!!!) (Yeah, I said it!)**

**breezy034**

**Midnights Howl**

**Thank yall for reviewing! It really means a lot to me when ya review! See yall later! Oh! Er, somebody do the disclaimer!**

**Sasuke: Siyui doesn't own anything, not Naruto, not the Akatsuki, not anything, except Taylor, because she got the other names from GrimmMari-chan, who she refers to Mai-chan.**

**Siyui: A little too much info… Can I at least have Gaara?**

**Gaara: No. You get ****nothing****.**

**Siyui: Everyone beith a critic. **

**Sasuke: On with the story!**

**Chapter 3: Creepy Caves Aren't for Everybody**

"I hate you."

"You're not a bucket of sunshine either, chick." Hidan growled at me. He was jumping from tree to tree, with me still on his shoulder. And I was getting sicker. I started to feel dizzy again, and my head was spinning.

"Can you please put me down? I feel dizzy, and when I'm dizzy, I get delirious."

"No."

"You're death." I sighed. I started to feel sleepy… Crap.

_Flashback(!) (7 years old)_

_"Mommy, Tay-tay feels dizzy…" I whined. Mommy looked at me and smiled._

_"Honey, it'll wear off."_

_"Okay…" At sat there, my head spinning. A wide smile crept on my face._

_"MOMMY! CAN I GET A PONY?! I WANT A PONY, AND A TACO, AND A CHIMICHUNGA, wait; are chimichungas and tacos the same thing?!"_

_"What's wrong honey?" She looked at me, her mouth agape._

_"WHAAAAAAAAAAA! THE WORLD'S LIED TO MEEEEEEEEE!"_

_"Uh, Jason, I something's wrong with Taylor…" Daddy popped his head out from the kitchen._

_"Yes, — What's wrong with Taylor?"_

_"For lack of better words, she's gone delirious."_

_End Flashback! 3__rd__ Person_

A weird smile crept onto Taylor's face and she started singing.

"ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ! Now I know my ABCs next time won't you sing with me?!" Hidan looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" Taylor turned to him with a cute smile on her face.

"Hello, Hidi-kun! What're we doin' so high?" _Hidi-kun?! Is this what she meant by delirious?! _Hidan thought.

"Hidi-kun, I'm hungry!"

"Well, uh, we're almost there!" Hidan said quickly. _Crap… we're not even close! We'll just have to stop here until she cools down…_ He stopped running once he got to a big clearing. He sat her down on her feet and just as he was about to say something, Taylor started dancing.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiidi-kuuuun! I'm hungry!" Hidan was searching everywhere, looking for his backpack. Once he found it, he rapidly looked through it, until he found what he was looking for.

"Uh… How about rice balls?"

"Rice balls, rice balls, everybody loves rice balls! Hidi-kun, can I have a rice ball?" she sang.

"Uh, okay?" He handed her a rice ball. She snatched it from him and started nibbling on it.

"I love rice balls!! Hidi-kun, do you want a rice ball?" She held out the half-eaten rice ball to him, smiling.

"Uh… erm, No thanks. I'm not hungry." Hidan said squeamishly. Taylor frowned, and then smiled again.

"Aw, c'mon Hidi-kun! You know you want it…" She started. She leaned in to him, basically shoving the rice ball into his mouth.

"Ah, I already had one!"— _Yeah, that works_—"And I'm full! I couldn't take another bite!" She leaned in farther, until her face was only inches from his.

"I know you're lying!" She said, smiling, "Hidi-kun! Please eat the rice ball! I don't want you to get hungry!" Hidan looked down, then immediately looked back up, a little blood dripping from his nose.

"Hidi-kun, what's wrong? Are you sick?"

"Erm, no…" Taylor gasped, chucked the rice ball to some unknown place, and then put her hand on his forehead.

"Well, Hidi-kun, you don't feel sick… Oh! It's some unknown disease!" She pushed him down on the ground, so she's almost directly over him. _Wow, she's strong… And hot… _More blood spilled from his nose, causing Taylor to gasp.

"Oh no! Hidi-kun, are you all right?! Your nose is bleeding! You need a doctor!"

"Uh, no need for the doctor… Well, not in my case anyway…" Taylor completely disregarded his last statement, and started poking him repeatedly in the ribs.

"Oh no! You might have laryngitis, pneumonia, or some other disease!" She started shaking him violently, and then she put her head on his chest.

"Okay, I can hear a heart beat!" She exclaimed triumphantly.

"At the rate you're shaking me, not for long…" He murmured. She gasped. _I really shouldn't have said anything… _She started shaking him again.

"Hidi-kun! Hidi-kun! Please don't die on me! I've haven't known you for long, but who knows!" She shook him even harder. _I'm gonna pass out… _Hidan thought.

Then, in a long slur of words, "MaybewemightofmarriedandhadchildrennamedJoeand Sueandgrewuptobeoldpeople!" Poor Hidan, because he understood every word of this and did, indeed, pass out.

"No! Hidi-kun!" She shook him so hard that, if it was possible, his brains would be falling out. At that moment our favorite green-and-purple-eyed ninja decided to appear!

"What in the world is _possibly_ taking— Uh, do I want to know what's going on?" _Something in the back of my mind tells me I don't…_ Taylor looked up at him, stared at him with big puppy dog eyes, dropped Hidan's limp body, and then ran over to him.

"Kakuzui-kun," She started, taking in a deep breath, "AllIwantedwasariceball,thenHidi-kun'snosestartedbleedingandIthoughthewasgoingtoDIE,buttheneverythingwasokayandthenhereallydid DIE!" Before Kakuzu processed all of that info, he wondered, _Kakuzui-kun? What drug is she on? And WHAT the heck did she just say?_

"Kakuzui-kun, I feel dizzy…" Before Kakuzu could say anything, Taylor fell.

_**Taylor's Point of View!**_

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself on one of the two beds, stalled with a bathroom. I rubbed my head, and then turned to look at the other bed. I saw Hidan sleeping on it, his feet and arms dangling lazily from it. As I watched him, his chest slowly rose up and down, then it abruptly stopped, and I quickly pretended to be asleep.

"Kakuzu? Where are you? Hmm… So he's not here? How did I get here? Where's that chick…" I could almost feel his eyes on me, but I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Man, never has a girl, a freakin'_ girl_, affected me like that…" What is he talking about? I heard the door open quietly, and then footsteps.

"Hidan, I just finished talking with Leader, and he's going to meet with the girl when she wakes up." Ah, so I'm going to meet the infamous Pein?

"Oh, and, please tell me why you where passed out when I found you, it seems like it would be an interesting story." I heard a 'Hn' and then a huff, But I listened closely, because even I wanted to know what the heck I did.

"Well, er, she…" I heard a deep chuckle, and then a sigh.

"What did she possibly do to you that would make you, of all people, speechless?!" Yeah, what did I do to make him speechless?!

"She, uh, kind of…" I heard some shuffling, and I guess he whispered it to Kakuzu, because I heard I gigantic roar of laughter.

"She _what_?!" More laughter. "Was she on some kind of drugs?!" If what ever I did was _that_ funny, then I wouldn't bet against it.

"No, she said something about her being dizzy." Ah, crap. See what I told him? I probably did something stupid… I choose now to 'wake up'.

"What happened?"

"Well, apparently you embarrassed the crap out of _Hidi-kun_…" Kakuzu said, half-laughing, while Hidan glared at him.

"Shut up!"

"Okay, okay… Anyway, Leader wants to see you woman." I scowled at Kakuzu, and then crossed my arms.

"I have a name, Stitchy." This time Hidan laughed, and Kakuzu glared at me.

"I don't care if you have a name. This meeting with Leader determines if we kill you or not." Kakuzu said as he and Hidan started to walk out the door.

"Ah, such a life lightening prospect…" I said to myself, as I hopped out of the bed. I stretched, and then I started walking after them. I looked down the long hallway as I walked down it, and noticed something weird.

"Uh, why isn't there any, oh, I dunno, sunlight?" Hidan started back at me.

"We're inside a cave." I frowned.

"A cave?! Exactly why are we in a freakin' cave?!" Hidan glared at me.

"How am I supposed to know? Leader made it that way…"

"Well I hate caves!" Kakuzu looked at me.

"I don't care." Kakuzu said.

"Well, maybe creepy caves aren't for everybody?! Only the anti-social, really…" Hidan looked confused.

"Hey! Are calling me anti-social?!" Hidan exclaimed.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not!" Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"We're here." He opened a giant door, that opened to a giant room, that enclosed in it was a giant statue.

"Wow, this is gigantic. Much bigger than I thought it would be…" I slowly walked into the room, and then noticed that there was something… wait; _people_ on the fingers of the statue. I squinted to try and see the people, but I stopped trying. I really should of watched the anime and not just read the manga.

"Woman, what is your name?" I heard a robotic voice ask me. I looked towards the noise, and I saw Pein, well his outline, along with the outline of 6 other people.

"Who is this woman, un? Is she our new slave?" That ticked me off.

"NO! I am not your slave!" The Pein outline sighed.

"You can release the jutsu." He told everyone. All of them materialized. Pein slowly walked up to me.

"If you're a psychic, then you should know all of our names." Deidara scoffed.

"She's a stupid woman, un. She doesn't know anything." I could almost see the tick mark on my forehead.

"Uh, excuse me _Deidara_, but I'm not the one that's gender confused." I said smirked, noticing the surprise in his face.

"She's got you beat there, Deidara."

"Grr… You have no room to talk Sharky." Deidara huffed. I looked at Deidara.

"If anyone doesn't have room to talk, it you, Dei-baka-san." I said proudly. Kisame laughed.

"Great nickname." Kisame chortled.

"Shut up." Pein watched all of this and sighed again.

"Girl—"

"Taylor." I deadpanned. Pein looked confused.

"What?"

"Taylor. My _name_ is Taylor Hitchcock."

"Okay. _Taylor_, tell me the names of all of the Akatsuki." I smiled.

"Sure. You, Konan, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu, and Sasori. Tobi might soon become a member, but I don't know." I finished smoothly. And I think I did a pretty good job, because Pein looked astonished. You could see it in his face, but you couldn't hear it in his voice.

"Er, Good. Next, I want you to tell me where you are from." I sighed.

"That's the problem." He looked at me confused.

"What problem?"

"The thing is, I don't know where I'm from, or how I got here." Feh, it's only a partial lie. Pein turned to Kakuzu, who shrugged.

"That's the exact same thing that she told us." Pein then looked at Hidan.

"Did she not tell you anything?" Pein asked him.

"Nope." Hidan said. Sasori (without shell) huffed.

"Maybe Deidara was right, you are a useless woman." I scowled. I walked up to him.

"Listen here puppet boy, if woman were useless, who the hell does the cooking? The cleaning? I bet you do need a maid to clean up after your sorry butts, which probably haven't done anything useful in the past twenty years! Oh, and a word of the wise: get a woman pissed, you'll be dead, immortal or not!" I heard about 5 gulps, courtesy of Kisame, Hidan, Deidara, Kakuzu, and Sasori. Ha, I'm pretty sure if Sasori could, he would have peed in his pants. Pein smirked, and then clapped.

"Good job of scaring our resident poisoner and puppets' master. Now, one final test." I took in a sharp, deep breath. This was it! "Tell me Itachi's brother's name." I saw Itachi's eyes narrow, but then I took a sigh of relief.

"That's easy. Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." Pein smirked again, and Itachi's eyes widened. I never thought I would say this, but HA! Mom! T.V. does help!

"You are now officially the Akatsuki Psychic. You'll tell us upcoming battles, future deaths, and any plans the hidden villages might have." I smiled then nodded.

"Okay. Where am I going to go to sleep?"

"In Hidan's room."

"WHAT?!" Hidan yelled. I really need to plan better when eating those fortune cookies.

**A/N: And there ya go! Next chapter will be up by at least next week, hopefully…**

**Gaara: You procrastinate. It'll be weeks before I even show up.**

**Siyui: Hey! You're in the next chapter!**

**Gaara: Exactly… You haven't updated anything.**

**Saki: UPDATE! You left me almost dead…**

**Mello: Yeah! I wanna know what happens next.**

**Siyui: Fine, fine… I'll work on updating. I can only do it on the weekends!**

**Sasuke: Then start typing!**

**Siyui: Hai… Oh, and Gaara, tell them to review!**

**Gaara: For every two reviews, she will update one story of you're choice! Siyui, do you agree?**

**Siyui: Wait, what?**

**Sasuke: Oh, she agrees.**

**Gaara: Good. You heard her people! REVIEW!!!**


	4. Operation FIL!

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been really busy with the Science fair, Cristmas decorations, and doing nothing…**

**Gaara: All you've **_**done**_** is nothing.**

**Me: Aw, you don't mean that, do you? **

**Gaara: Yes. Yes I do.**

**Me: I hate you.**

**Gaara: You don't hate me.**

**Me: Grr… Anyway, read the story, and enjoy! **

**Chapter 4: Operation FIL!! 3****rd**** Person**

Taylor looked at Pein, then back at Hidan.

"Why do I have to live in the same room as him?!" Pein shrugged.

"Because, there are no more rooms." Hidan growled. "Kakuzu's too cheap to get more rooms. But what I don't understand is why do I have to?" Pein smirked.

"Well, I just thought that you may want to after I heard about the little _incident_ with Taylor." Pein said. Konan looked at him, smiling.

"You're cruel, Pein-sama." Pein smiled.

"Yeah, I know." He said. Taylor yawned, then started to walk away.

"Well, since I'm not getting any younger, I'm going to get something to eat."

"That makes no logical since, un." Deidara stated.

"She's a girl, none of them make sense." Sasori said.

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!" Taylor screamed down the hall. Pein sighed.

"Hidan, go after her. You are now responsible for her, and her training." Hidan scowled.

"Why me?" Pein smiled again.

"Because, if you haven't noticed yet," Hidan looked at Taylor's retreating figure. "She has the exact same type of chakra you have, and just as much as you." Deidara's eyes' widened. _I thought Hidan had the far most chakra out of everybody…_

_"_Hidan, you're going to have to get her to trust you," Pein started, "So, I want you…" – insert dramatic pause—"to make her fall in love with you!" GASPITH! Insert laughter!

"What the hell?" Kakuzu said, "You really think he'll be able to pull that off? That's impossible!"

"Fine." Hidan said, pretending to be impassive. Inside his mind, though, was a whole other story: _This has to be the best mission I've ever gotten!_

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

Taylor opened the cabinet, looked inside, and then sighed.

"Why is there no freakin' food?!"

"Duh, because we ate it all." Hidan said, leaning on the door frame. _Time to put Operation Fall In Love (nicknamed Operation FIL!) into action! Step 1: FIGURE OUT HOW TO START!_

"Well, do you have anything to eat?" Taylor said, snapping Hidan out of his thoughts. She looked into another cabinet, just to find more nothing.

"All we have is tubs and tubs of instant ramen." She sighed.

"I guess that'll work." She said, turning the stove on. She sat a pot of water on the stove, waited about a minute, poured the boiling water in the ramen bowl, then waited _another _three minutes.

"Why is this taking so long?" Hidan complained. Taylor looked at him, and then looked back at the ramen.

"Stop complaining. You don't have to wait with me."

"I have to. Leader told me." Taylor looked at him, and then turned back to her ramen.

"Why did you have to? Couldn't… oh, I dunno, maybe Zetsu-kun do it?"

"Why do you care?" Taylor looked away, blushing slightly.

"Well… uh, I kinda like Zetsu-kun." _Wha? She likes… Zetsu?! _If it was possible, the following words could have been heard in the distance…

_**EPIC FALIURE!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_What does Zetsu have that I don't have? Okay, so he has a fly trap, a light and a dark side, and he's schizophrenic. WHAT THE HELL DOES SHE SEE IN HIM?! Why do I feel angry because of it? I don't give a flying shit about what she thinks of anybody… _(A/N:-random- Hidan is flippin' smexy!!)All of a sudden, Taylor started laughing.

"You should've seen the look on your face! That was flippin' hilarious!" _Stupid woman!_

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxX Rayne's POV, 1st Person.

"Uh… Yeah." I stated intelligently, rubbing the back of my head. The airline clerk looked at me like I was the stupidest person in the world. God, all I did was lose my plane ticket! It wasn't that big of a deal! … Okay, so it is a big deal.

"Honey, um, can we speak with you over here?" Her mom asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I walked over to the side, and looked at her.

"Mom, I didn't mean to lose the plane ticket I just—"

"Honey, it's okay. We forgive you. You didn't do anything wrong." My dad said, comfortingly. My mom hugged me then backed away so she could she my face.

"Sweetie, I'm really sorry, but we're all going to have to stay here. We can go to California some other time." I looked at her then smiled.

"One, The tickets are non-refundable, two, I can stay here by myself, and three, you guys have been waiting to go to California for some time. You can go with out me." My mom looked shocked at my sudden act of responsibility.

"Honey are you sure? This'll be the first time you're without us for so long and—" My dad smiled serenely, then placed a hand on my mom's shoulder.

"Margret, I'm pretty sure she'll be fine! After all, she was raised by me!" And with that, my dad continued to embarrass me profusely, until the intercom came on.

"_Flight 29, to Sacramento, California, loading!_" My dad stopped, the looked at my mom.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I looked at her again.

"Yes, I'm completely sure." My mom handed me the keys to the Toyota, and looked at me warily.

"I'll see you soon honey! Make sure to call me everyday! Eat your vegetables!" My dad made his hand look like a mouth and mouthed the words 'blah blah blah' as she worried. "Oh, and Tim, I know you're doing that." My dad hung his head.

"Well, good bye, Rayne, and do whatever your mom told you to do." My dad and mom hugged me one last time, and then started to get on the plane. I sighed, jingling the keys in my hands. I exited the Nashville airport, went to the parking lot, where my family just wasted ten dollars on parking fees on the car. I got in the car, buckled up, but before I turned on the ignition, I sighed.

"Wow… I have the whole summer to myself… What am I gonna do?" I though for a few minutes, then smiled. "I'll just go and see Taylor! She'll love to see me!" I cheered, happy that I had something to do. But then I heard a low rumble… coming from my stomach. (A/N: You thought that was something else, didn't you?) I searched my pocket for money, but pulled out something else. It was that pop up add print out. I read it again, still confused by it's meaning:

There is no hate without love,

Yet neither can cease to exist,

Without the other one failing.

Life will take an unexpected turn,

Fondness of enemies will turn to love,

Whisking around you in swirls of sand.

I put it back in my pocket, this time pulling out a five dollar bill. Well, too my fav. Japanese restaurant it is!

**Ten minutes later**

I opened he door to the old restaurant and peered inside.

"Um, Ms. Tamayo, are you here?" I said quietly, looking everywhere.

"Hello, Rayne-san." I heard from the door on the other side of the restaurant. Ms. Tamayo said, smiling at me. "Are you hungry?" She asked, guiding me to a chair. I sat down and smiled.

"I'll take some sushi please." About five minutes later, Ms. Tamayo came back, sushi and fortune cookie in hand.

"Here you go, Rayne-san, and please enjoy the cookie." I smiled, and then happily dug into my sushi. I finished about ten minutes later, sliding my plate away from me, grabbing the fortune cookie. I looked over its gold wrapping, and then opened it. I ate the cookie, the glanced at my fortune. I furrowed my eyebrows, then reread the message on the slip of paper.

There is no hate without love,

Yet neither can cease to exist,

Without the other one failing.

Life will take an unexpected turn,

Fondness of enemies will turn to love,

Whisking around you in swirls of sand.

Before I could even gasp, the world started spinning, and before I new it, I blacked out.

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

"I found her on the street… I didn't know what to do with her, so I brought her here."

"Hmm… She doesn't have a forehead protector, so she must be a wanderer."

"What are we going to do with her? We can't just leave her here I mean—"

"Kankuro."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Okay…" I choose now to wake up, finding myself on a bed. I held my head in my hands, sitting up.

"Ugh… Where am I?" I questioned, obviously before opening my eyes.

"Suna." Somebody answered me. That voice sounds familiar… Suna… Wait; SUNA?! I snapped my eyes open, and ended up staring right at Gaara's face. I looked him in the eyes for what seemed like ten minutes, him looking right back.

"What, are trying to stare Gaara down?" Kankuro asked, smiling. I then grabbed my head, leaning back onto the pillow. Dang it, that must have been some damn bad sushi, because I see Gaara and Kankuro. Wait; CARP! I'M IN NARUTO!!!

**A/N: YOSH! And there ya have it! Oh, and I need to thank my reviewers, don't I?**

**A special thanks too:**

**DayDreamer1236**

**Jashinist43v3r**

**DeviousxXxSmile**

**KiraUzamaki**

**MajsanWorld**

**Seamy**

**.X**

**kill4blood**

**gyvb from quizilla**

**.:HidanLover:.**

**Tentenrules4ever**

**Hitorimono**

**Azul Dragon**

**Love Psycho**

**SomeOtherPerson**

**Wow! 15 reviews! I'm so happy! And once again, thanks for reviewing! Also, thanks to those who put me on their favorites and what not!**

**Gaara: Finally, I'm in it.**

**Me: Yeah, are you happy now?**

**Gaara: Yes. Yes I am.**

**Me: You play quiet an important part, so that's something else to be happy about!**

**Gaara: YES! Anyway, people review, and once again, same rules as last time apply. ****Reviews equal updates.**

**Me: Hasta Luego, mi compadres!**

**Gaara: Do you even know what that means?**

**Me: Yes. It means: 'See you later, my friends.' NOW LEAVE!**

**Gaara: Why?**

**Me: Because I said so. **

**Gaara: Yeah, I ain't leaving.**

**Me: Well, you can stay here by yourself. Everyone else is going to Ruby Tuesdays. (Leaves with everybody else)**

**Gaara: Hello? (Crickets chirping) HELLO?! Anyone here?**

**Orochimaru: Fufufufufufufufu…. Come be my container… Fufufufufufufufufufu… **

**Gaara: AH! SIYUI WAIT ON MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Runs out screaming)**


	5. Hidden Truths

**Summary for the next two chapters: ** Rayne just came into the Naruto world! Plus, Kankuro found her on the streets! As Rayne deals with the problem of trying to explain to Kankuro and Gaara how she got there, Taylor goes on her first mission with Hidan, Tobi, and Deidara! They have to go and recruit a legendary assassin, but, as they do that, they have to solve the mystery of the haunted mansion! What adventures await Rayne and Taylor? Will Gaara and Kankuro take the excuse Rayne gives them? What secrets does this assassin have? Can this summary get any longer? All of the answers and more are in the next two chapters of What's Wrong With My Life!

**Siyui: YO! Havin' a good holiday? I hope so. **

**Hidan: No one cares what you think.**

**Siyui: Hidan shut up and get me some tacos.**

**Hidan: Fine… (Leaves to get tacos)**

**Siyui: Anywho, Sasuke! Do the disclaimer!!!!!!!!!**

**Sasuke: Disclaimer; Siyui doesn't own Naruto, Burger King, or the Akatsuki, but Taylor, Rayne, Daisuke, Seirinakuru, and Tabikaguru (Village Hidden in the Wind) are ALL hers.. None for ju. DEAL WITH IT! **

**Gaara: Stop being mean to people.**

**Siyui: Him? Who are you talking about Mr. 'Kill Everybody to Feel Alive and Be all Angsty'**

**Gaara: Touché…**

**Siyui: Yup. I pwn butt. ON WITH STORY!!!!**

**Chapter 5: Hidden Truths (Yup, my titles are deep.)**

XxxxXxxxRayne's POV

I laid back on the pillow and thought of all of the possible scenarios. 1, Yeah. I've gone crazy. 2, I have been transported into the Naruto world by some freak accident. 3, I've been drugged by that sushi. Okay, Ms Tamayo makes really good sushi, and I have a clean non-crazy bill of health, so that leaves option 2. Now, the question is… HOW DID I GET HERE?!?!?!?! I thought for a second, and then thought back to the fortune cookie. That must have been how I got here… Oh, you probably think that Gaara and Kankuro have left, right? Nope. During my extreme contemplation of this difficult conundrum, they've been staring at me the whole time. I looked back at Kankuro, then at Gaara, and then blinked. I sighed the stared at them angrily.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?! Have you never seen anybody extremely contemplating before?" I snapped. Kankuro stared at me even angrier than I did.

"I just found you're sorry butt on the street, so you better shut up, got it, girl?"

My eye twitched. "One, I have a name, Batman. Two, you shut it!" We got into a glaring contest, until Gaara decide to intervene.

"What is your name?" He asked me. I looked at him.

"Rayne." Kankuro scoffed.

"What kind of name is that?" I scowled.

"What kind of name is 'Kankuro'?" As soon as I said that, Gaara's eye's narrowed.

"How do you know our names?" Gaara asked. Using my quick-answering skills and thinking ability, I answered.

"Uh, I just know them?" And First Prize goes to Rayne for Stupidest Answer of the Century! Call the Presses! Gaara looked at me again.

"I'll ask you again, How do you know our names?" I blinked, then sighed. I can't tell the truth, because the likely won't believe me. So I choose the other option. Stubbornness.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to tell you." I said, getting up from the bed, looking back at them, then walked out the door. Once I was safe around the door, I held back a laugh. Kankuro looked defeated, and Gaara looked stunned as I left. But then the realization hit me. I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE FUDGE I'M GOING!!! But, as some famous old dead dude once said, "When in doubt, run in circles, scream and shout." Wait, that was my band teacher that said that… Anyway, back to the not-knowing-where-I'm-going problem. I walked out into the street, turned around, and then sighed. I STILL DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL I AM!!!

Taylor XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxX 1st Person!!

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see."

"What are we going to do?" Eye twitch.

"You'll see."

"Why won't you tell me?" After each question I asked, Hidan got angrier. And Hidan's pretty dang funny when he's angry.

"Because I don't want to, now shut up!"

"Tobi thinks Deidara-sempai shouldn't yell at Taylor-san."

"When has anybody ever cared what you think, Tobi, un?"

"Deidara, when has anyone ever cared what _you _think?" I said slyly, as Deidara racked his brain for a comeback. Giving up, Deidara put his hands behind his head.

"Why do I have to even come on this stupid mission?"

_Flashback!!! (Don't you just love these things?) _

_"A mission? But I just got here!!" I yelled at Pein._

_"Well, If you want to continue living here, you have to go on missions, ninja or not." I scowled. I hope I have chakra here in this world, 'cause I learned a few jutsu's by watching Naruto so much. _

_"Now, for your mission: Taylor, Hidan, Tobi, and Deidara; you guys will be going to the Village Hidden in The Wind, called Tabikaguru. You are going to go to recruit someone there, to be our discrete professional assassin. His name is Daisuke Harusuchi, he's 20, and he is known for killing at least 100 people, and his village doesn't even now about it. Everyone who wants somebody killed talks to him." I yawned._

_"So basically, we have to go get this assassin dude, and get him to come here, right?" _

_"Yes, that's correct." Deidara scowled._

_"But what I want to know is, why do I have to go, un?" He asked. Pein smiled._

_"Tabikaguru is quite far away. It would take three weeks to get there by foot. With your bird Deidara, it would only take about two days."_

_"Fine, un. I see your point on that matter, but why is Tobi coming, un?" Pein shrugged._

_"Don't know. I just felt like putting him in there too. I thought it would be rather… interesting." Pein said, smirking. Deidara huffed as he crossed his arms._

_"Okay. Do we at least have a map?"_

_"Yes. Here." Pein handed Deidara a map. "Now go. Be back by Saturday." Wait… Today is Monday… Okay, about five days! I can do it! I believe in myself!_

_End flashback! (See, that was quick and painless, right?) _

I don't believe in myself or others for that matter, anymore. Now, we have been flying on Deidara's bird for a day (wow, about a week ago I would never imagine I would actually be doing this…) and now Tobi and Deidara were fighting.

"Tobi, shut up, un!"

"Deidara-senpai is being mean to Tobi!" Hidan turned to Tobi.

"Hey Tobi! Here's an idea!" Hidan said, mock-cheerfully.

"What, Hidan-sempai?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Hidan yelled, almost making me fall of the bird. I frowned.

"Hidan, you shut the hell up! Will you all stop with the yelling! It's giving me a damn headache! Will you all stop being douche waffles!" I screamed, holding my head. Hidan blinked, Deidara looked shocked, and Tobi looked like he was about to cry. I sighed.

"It's okay Tobi. I'm not angry at you." Tobi instantly brightened up.

"Yay! Taylor-san isn't mad at Tobi!" Then I turned to Deidara and Hidan.

"But _you_ idiots," I pointed at them, "I am slightly angry at you guys until you give me a reason to not be angry at you." Hidan hung his head down.

**Third Person!!!!! Yayz!**

_I'm getting nowhere with this mission, Taylor's angry at me, and Tobi's still annoying. Crap, I need to get a plan… _Hidan thought as his head was hung down, adverting Taylor's uber-death glare. (A/N: Jes, I can give death glares too, Mai-chan!) Twenty minutes later, once the tension was released, Tobi realized two things. One, Taylor had fallen asleep, and two; Tobi needed to pee!

"HIDAN-SEMPAI TOBI NEEDS TO PEE!" Deidara looked at Tobi menacingly, before looking at a sleeping Taylor. _Oh, she gets angry at us when we argue, but when Tobi screams his brains out she doesn't notice a thing._ Deidara thought, sighing.

"Tobi, you need to be quiet! You'll wake up Taylor!" Hidan said in a hushed whisper. _I can't believe I'm scared of a girl…_ Realization was in Tobi's eyes (well, eye.)

"Oh! Tobi gets it!" Tobi said quietly, a finger on his mask where his mouth would be. But then, Tobi started shaking.

"Deidara-sempai, Tobi really really really really needs to pee!" Deidara groaned, and then looked at the map.

"Fine, we'll stop at… Seirinakuru. Its 100 miles away from Tabikaguru." Tobi looked relieved.

"Thank you, Deidara-sempai!"

**TEN MINUTES LATER!!! (Yup, it deserves to be in capital letters!)**

"Okay, Tobi, Deidara, listen up; Deidara, you're going to watch Taylor, while I take Tobi to the bathroom, got it?" Hidan said, once they got to Seirinakuru. They were just outside of the village, and Taylor was still sleeping on the bird. Once Hidan and Tobi left, Deidara sat next to the bird.

"Oi, this is so boring, un… What to do, what to do…" Deidara muttered to himself, until he saw something flashing in the distance. BURGER KING! (A/N: Don't ask me why there's a Burger King in Naruto. There just is, okay.)

"Burger King? Finally, un! I'm freakin' starving!" Deidara ran off, leaving poor sleeping Taylor alone. About a minute after Deidara left, a young man, who seemed to be taking a stroll, walked up to Taylor, who was still sleeping.

"Hmm? A young lady? What is she doing here?" He narrowed his crystal-blue eyes.

"What kind of person would be as careless to leave a beautiful young lady here by herself?!" He quickly picked her up and walked back to the carriage that had transported him there. Once he got there, an old woman stepped out of the carriage.

"Lord, who is that woman?" The old woman asked. The Lord handed Taylor to one of his guards, spoke a few words to him, and once the guard walked away with Taylor, the Lord turned to the frail old woman.

"Misawaka-san, One, I don't know about the woman, but I'll take her to the palace. Two, I told you. I don't like that formal stuff. Just call me Daisuke." Daisuke Harusuchi said as he smiled.

**Rayne's POV! (You probably hate me for that cliffhanger! HA! P.S.: Mai-chan, it's your time to shine!)**

I sat at the ramen stand, slurping up the ramen quietly. I had figured out that all the money I had, which was five bucks (I wasn't able to pay at Ms. Tamayo's) , had miraculously been converted into Naruto money (Yeah, I can't remember whether it was ryo or yen used in Naruto.) I sighed. I don't know where I am in Sunakaguru, Gaara's gonna be pissed since I left, and I am tired. Why'd I leave? At least I am safe in the confinements of my wonderful ramen…

"Shikamaru, Gaara said we're supposed to be looking for a girl named 'Rayne.'" I instantly stopped slurping my ramen and gasped quietly. W-was that Neji who just said my name? The uber-awesome-and-uberly-cute one? Not possible! Then I heard Neji scoff.

"'Rayne…' What a weird name…" Instantly, I stepped out into the open street.

"Hey! Rayne isn't a weird name!" I regretted saying anything, because Neji looked right at me. Crap.

"Are you Rayne? You fit the description perfectly…" I heard Shikamaru say from behind Neji. I blushed slightly, looking down at my feet.

"Er, yeah…" I have had a crush on Shikamaru since he appeared on the show, and him here isn't helping my ever-growing inferiority complex. (A/N: Jes, you have one Mai-chan. Don't deny it.) I took in a big breath of air, gazed up, and looked at Shikamaru.

"I mean, yeah. I'm Rayne." Shikamaru looked at Neji, and then Neji nodded. I've always had the urge to poke Neji and see what he'd do, but I had to hold back and not fulfill that urge. Shikamaru sighed.

"Thank God, this was all getting so troublesome…"

"Now come on." Neji said impatiently. I smirked.

"Whoa, who said I was going anywhere with yall?" I said, yawning, and walking in the opposite direction as Neji and Shikamaru.

**A/N: So, How'd yall like that chappie? Remember, you can tell me! Just hit the purple review button… GAARA! Tell them to review.**

**Gaara: No. Sasuke, tell them to review.**

**Sasuke: Fine. People review, or I'll sick Orochiblabla on you. (Holds Orochimaru on a leash as Oro barks)**

**Orochimaru: ROLF! ROLF! BE MY CONTAINER! ROLF! **

**Siyui: You just might have scared them away, Sasuke…**

**Sasuke: Oops. Sorry.**

**Siyui: Crap! I can't forget the people that took the time to review, can I? Thanks too:**

**Mistress Persephone**

**SomeOtherPerson**

**GrimmMari-chan**

**Randompersonreviewer**

**Seamy**

**breezy034**

**DeviousxXxSmile**

**Tentenrules4ever**

**Midnights Howl**

**ninja-alchemist47**

**kill4blood**

**gyvb from quizilla**

**Akatsuki-Grl-4ever!**

**Siyui: CRAP! I got… (counts) 13 REVIEWS! You guys pwn major butt!! Also, thank you to the people who but me on author alert and what not!**

**Gaara: See yall. (Everybody leaves)**

**Hidan: (comes in carrying tacos)YO! I'm finally back with the tacos! Wait, where'd everybody go?**

**Orochiblabla: ROLF ROFL! BE MY CONTAINER!!!!! BE MY CONTAINER! ROLF ROLF!!!**

**Hidan: (runs away) AHHHHHHHHHH! SIYUI!!! HELP ME!!!**

**(Somewhere else)**

**Siyui: I wonder where Hidan is with those tacos…**

**Sasuke: CRAP! I forgot Orochiblabla at the studio…**

**Siyui: Feh, we'll get him later. **


	6. Christams Special!

**Siyui: OHAYO GODIMATSU! This is Siyui-no-Akatsuki with the uber awesome Christmas special! We have a lot of stuff planed for yall, and I'm really hungry! Hidan, we're have ya been?**

**Hidan: Running… Away… From… Orochiblabla…**

**Siyui: Good! Wait, where is Orochiblabla anyway?**

**Hidan: Still in the studio.**

**Siyui: Ah, I see. I would go and get him, shouldn't we?**

**Gaara: I think we should just leave him there.**

**Siyui: Great idea— wait; when did you get here?**

**Gaara: I've been here, I just haven't said anything.**

**Sasuke: Same with me.**

**Siyui: Fine, we'll leave him there. Anywho, onto the special! First on the agenda; the summary of the next chappie of WWWML! Taylor has to deal with Daisuke, the infamous assassin, while Tobi pees and Deidara stuffs his gut at Burger King!**

**Deidara: I wasn't stuffing my gut! I was eating!**

**Taylor: YOU DOUCHE WAFFLES LEFT ME WITH AN ASSASSIN! **

**Hidan: Tobi and I have an excuse. Deidara, on the other hand, does not.**

**Deidara: Thank you, o wonderful friend of mine.**

**Taylor: Deidara, run.**

**Deidara: (running) AHHHHHHHHH TAYLOR!!! I'M SORRY!!!! **

**Siyui: Er, okay… any way, As Taylor deals with that problem, Rayne has a good set of conundrums to deal with! Will Shikamaru and Neji capture her and take her back to Gaara? Will Gaara be angry? Will Rayne's inferiority complex get stronger? Probably not to the last one. It's already as strong as it could get.**

**Gaara: Yes. Yes I will be angry.**

**Rayne: I don't have an inferiority complex!**

**Siyui: You do.**

**Rayne: Do not.**

**Siyui: Do to.**

**Rayne: Do not.**

**Siyui: Do to.**

**Rayne: Do not.**

**Siyui: Do to.**

**Rayne: Do not.**

**Siyui: Do to.**

**Rayne: Do not.**

**Siyui: Do to.**

**Rayne: Do not.**

**Siyui: Do not.**

**Rayne; Do too. Dang it.**

**Siyui: HA! The authoress wins again! I pwn! Okay, we keep getting side tracked! Now, we shall do a gift exchange! Rayne, Deidara, Taylor, Hidan, Gaara, Tobi, and Sasuke, c'mon! Time to gift exchange! (Everybody exchanges gifts)**

**Sasuke: I got… a rubber ducky bath set?**

**Rayne: That's what I put in there! It looked so cute! I got… a Jashin rosary? Hidan?**

**Hidan: I put that in so at least one of you heathens would convert to Jashinism.**

**Siyui: None of us are going to convert. Get over it, Hidan. I got… a plastic waffle? WTF?**

**Sasuke: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! That's what I put in there! I saw it in a shop and I thought it was hilarious! **

**Siyui: No one likes an overachiever, Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: I've seen your records at school. You are **_**the**_** overachiever. You have 6 A+s, you're on the Academic Team, you won the Geography Bee, and you aced all of your exams with flying colors! **

**Siyui: I don't mean to do it! It's accidental overachieving! The teachers forced me to try out for the Academic Team, I gave up the Geography Bee to the runner up because I was too lazy, and I didn't study one minute for those exams!**

**Sasuke: coughOVERACHIEVERcough**

**Siyui: Anyway… Gaara, it's your turn!**

**Gaara: Hannah Montana.**

**Siyui: What? **

**Gaara: I got a Hannah Montana doll.**

**(silence)**

**Everybody except Gaara: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

**Sasuke: A… Hannah Montana Doll?! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Hidan: You like that doll don't ya?**

**Gaara: Shut. UP!**

**Taylor: (trying to hold the laughter in) Okay… My turn… Okay, I got… A Dora the Explorer playset? Who got this?**

**(Silence, once again)**

**Taylor: Somebody confess. Or I'll bring Confessa Bear out again!**

_**Flash Back!!!!**_

_**Taylor: Okay, I need to figure out who stole my iPod… I have an Idea! I'll wire up this bear so I can speak out of it! (evil smirk of doom)**_

_**TEN MINUTES LATER!!!!**_

_**Siyui: (yawn) Wow, I'm getting sleepy. Oh look, a bear. (Picks up bear)**_

_**Bear: Hello! I'm Confessa Bear, and you tell me all of your secrets!**_

_**Siyui: Uh, I don't have any secrets. Er, buh Bye. A BEAR IS TALKING TO ME! RAYNE I REALLY AM SCHIZOPHRENIC!!!! (Runs away)**_

_**(Behind the couch)**_

_**Taylor: Okay, she doesn't have it… Ah! Hidan!**_

_**Hidan: I wonder why Siyui was screaming about 'talking bears', hmm…**_

_**Bear: Tell me your secrets, Hidan….**_

_**Hidan: (slightly scared) Orochiblabla, is that you?**_

_**Bear: No… I'm Confessa Bear… Tell me your secrets…**_

_**Hidan: WAAAAAAAAAAAA A BEAR IS TALKING TO ME TOOOOOOOO! (Runs away)**_

_**Taylor: O-kay, it wasn't Hidan either… maybe it's Tobi!**_

_**Tobi: Hmm… Hidan-sempai and Siyui-sempai-sama ran screaming about 'Talking Bears'. Wonder why…**_

_**Bear: Tobi… Tell Confessa Bear your secrets…**_

_**Tobi: Hmm? Tobi doesn't have any secrets…**_

_**Bear: Are you sure? Confessa Bear won't tell anyone…**_

_**Tobi: Well… As long as you don't tell Taylor-san… She'll get angry at Tobi…**_

_**Bear: (more excitedly) Confessa Bear won't tell!**_

_**Tobi: Maybe I shouldn't tell you…**_

_**Bear: Rrrrrr… TELL CONFESSA BEAR!!!! TELL ME NOW!!!! **_

_**Tobi: TobiwasplayingwithDeidarasempai'stoothbrushthenitfellintothetoiletandthenTobiputitback! Tobi is sorry!**_

_**Taylor: (blinks) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**_

_**End of Flashback!**_

**Taylor: Nevermind. I actually hated that thing…**

**Deidara: TOBI!! YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!?!?!**

**Tobi: Tobi is sorry! **

**Gaara: Okay, I admit. I was the one who got the Dora thing. I saw it on a shelf, and I thought it looked funny.**

**Deidara: Rrrrr… Okay, I got… Wait, what is this?**

**Siyui: You got… A box? Who put a box in there?**

**Taylor: I couldn't find anything, so I put the box in there.**

**Siyui: …Yeah. NEXT PERSON!**

**Hidan: I got a 'Baby's First Jashin Prayer' set? YES! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED— (everyone staring at him funny) Ah, er, I mean, I already have one of these.**

**Siyui: Riiiiiiiiight. Tobi?**

**Tobi: ZOMG! Tobi got an Ipod!**

**Taylor: So that's where my Idop went… Tobi, who got you that present?**

**Tobi: Hmm… it says, 'From: I-Love-Explosions'**

**Taylor: DEIDARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (chasese Deidara around the room) YOU DOUCHE WAFFLE!!!!!!!!!**

**Siyui: Er, yeah. That's our show for today, people! That's our Christmas Special! From now on, Siyui-no-Akatsuki is going to be taking any questions you have about the story! Sayonara, and Merry Christmas to all, and to all a Good Night!**

**THE END…**

**OR NOT!**

**(Studio)**

**Itachi: (comes in holding fruit cake) Yo! I brought the Uchiha Family special fruit cake! (Sets cake down and looks around) Where is everybody?**

**Orochiblabla: ROLF! ROLF! BE MY CONTAINER!! BE MY CONTAINER!!! ROLF!!! ROLF!!! BE MY CONTAINER!!!**

**Itachi: WAAAAAAAAAAA! FIRST YOU'RE AFTER SASUKE, AND NOW YOU'RE AFTER MEEEEE! GO AWAY YOU FAG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Siyui: Itachi, what are you doing?**

**Itachi: RUNNING AWAY!!**

**Siyui: Orochiblabla is strung to the table— Wait, not anymore. CRAP!**

**Orochiblabla: BOTH OF YOU CAN BE MY CONTAINERS! ROLF! ROLF! ROLF ROLF ROLF!!!**

**Siyui and Itachi: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! SOMEONE HELP US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(Siyui's room)**

**Taylor: (Eating) Do you think we should have gone with Siyui to get Orochiblabla, Hidan?**

**Hidan: (Eating too) Naw. She's the author. She can handle herself.**

**NOW THE END!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Kisame:Yo.**

**Siyui: Why must you speak after it says 'THE END'? it's illogical. Everybody's gone.**

**Kisame: Oh. Well. Bye.**

**NOW THE END! AGAIN!**

**(Kakashi: Moo.)**

**(Siyui: SHUT UP! WILL YOU SHUT UP?!)**

**END! WHEN I SAY IT'S THE END IT IS THE END, GOT IT?!?!?!?!**

**(Everybody: H-hai…)**


	7. Assassin Alert!

**A/N:**** YO! WAZZ UP?! I, the ah-mazing author-dono-taicho-sama, call upon Envy from FMA, to do the disclaimer!! **

**Envy: Hey. What am I suppose to do now?**

**Siyui: Weren't you paying attention?**

**Envy: Err… Not really.**

**Siyui: Just do the disclaimer.**

**Envy: Ah. Siyui-no-Akatsuki doesn't own Naruto, the Akatsuki, or even Rayne. That's her friend Mai-chan's. She does own, however, Taylor, Daisuke, a funny hat, and a bagel w/ cream cheese. That's 'bout it, though.**

**Siyui: Thanks… **

**Envy: Now go finish writing this chapter so you can tell them about my story!**

**Siyui: Geez, greedy.**

**Envy: Naw, that's Greed.**

**Greed: ^hears his name and walks in^ What's up?**

**Siyui: ^rolls eyes^ Yes, Envy going to get his own story. It's my new FMA story, 'Lessons for Later in Life'.**

**Envy: YES! And it's so amazing; you all should read it now!**

**Siyui: It's not even up yet, dummy.**

**Envy: WELL, YOU HAVE THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS TYPED! GO AND PUT IT UP NOW!!!**

**Siyui: I'll put it up once three people tell me to in reviews or PMs. The end.**

**Envy: NO! PUT IT UP NOW!!**

**Greed: While Envy's PMSing, all of yall read the story. ^yelling^ WILL YOU GUYS SHUT IT!!!**

**Chapter 6:**

I slowly opened my eyes to reveal a pastel-blue room, the light hurting my eyes.

" Where the heck am I…?" I said, rubbing my head. "But… That was a very good nap…" I noted. I swung my legs so that they were dangling from the bed.

"Okay, I need to stay optimistic!" I said happily, "Now, the good points about being somewhere and not know where that place is… that I'm not dead! Yes!" I then narrowed my eyes at nothing.

"Wait; maybe I am dead, just I'm in an alternate universe!" I said, getting up and stretching my arms. I looked down and saw that I'm still in the same clothes that I was in before I took my nap and sighed.

"I'm still sleepy…" I looked at the bed longingly, but resisted the urge to flop onto it. "But… I must find out where I am…" I said, half determined and half asleep. I walked out the room, looking each way down the hall, making sure no one is there.

Once the coast was clear, I slinked down the hall like an uber-stealth ninja (ha-ha… ironic…), just to be… caught by a maid.

"Oh! You're the girl Daisuke-dono was talking about!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall.

"Um… sure let's go with that…" I said, having NO idea what the HECK this lady is talking about.

"He wants you to get dressed and meet him in the dining room!" Okay, now I'm confused. Who the heck is 'Daisuke', and why does he 'want me to get dressed and meet him in the dining room'?

"Um, I don't have any other clothes, m'am." She smiled at me.

"Oh, we know! Daisuke-dono has arranged for you to pick out one of the dresses!" Oh geez, I'm gonna DIE…

**LINE TIME!!!_____________________ LINE TIME!!!_____________________ LINE TIME!!!___________**

Okay. Mission 'Walk Away from Neji and Shikamaru' so far, so good. Unless… a rock is in my way. Damn. Alteration to the name: Mission 'Fall while Walking Away from Neji and Shikamaru'. Mission status: COMPLETE!

"Oww… Pain…" I muttered, rubbing my sore butt. Neji and Shikamaru surrounded me. "Ah… Hey! How's it goin'?" I said, waving from my spot on the ground at Neji and Shikamaru.

"Get up." Neji said, glaring at me with his Hyuuga-death-glare-of-DOOMAGE. I hopped up from the ground and rubbed the back of my head.

"Err…" Was all that came out of my mouth as Neji and Shikamaru led me down the road of Suna, back to a likely pissed Gaara.

**LINE TIME!!!_____________________ LINE TIME!!!_____________________ LINE TIME!!!___________**

"Explain. What were you doing out there?" Gaara asked. I was being 'interrogated'.

"Well…" Think of something, Rayne… "I don't know." Gaara narrowed his eyes at me. "I just fell asleep, and I woke up there. I can't remember anything before that." Yes. That works…

"Then how did you know our names?" Damn.

"Everybody knows your names."

"But you said you forgot everything."

"I never said I forgot names and faces. If I did that, then I wouldn't have remembered my own name." I lied smoothly. Now, when my mom asks if lying has never helped me, I can say YES! Woo!

"Are you a ninja?"

"Nope. Not in the least." Not a lie… Gaara leaned back in his chair, thinking.

"Hmm…" I waited, wondering what he was thinking about. "What did you say your name was?"

"Rayne."

"And you said you're not a ninja?"

"Yup."

"Well, Rayne, you're going to become one." WHAT?!?!?! I have no balance whatsoever! I accidently punch trees (A/N: Hehehe… Mai-chan), fall frequently, and unintentionally stab myself with spoons. No way can I become a freakin' NINJA! Right about now, I feel that Taylor is having a much better summer than I am right now…

**(Hey people. This is Envy.)(Hello people. This is Siyui. ENVY GET OUTTA HERE!)(NO! I refuse!)(You want to refuse? ^holding torch^)**

"Do you like this one?"

"No."

"How about this one?"

"Nine."

"What?"

"No." The maid from before and I were looking in a GIGANTIC closet for a dress so I could meet this 'Daisuke-dono' person. That was the third dress, and they were only getting worse. I'll have to pick one eventually…

"Is this one good?" I looked it over, scrutinizing every inch of it. It was light red, with a shiny black trim lacing at the bottom. I, being the hater of all things dress and formal, actually like this dress… Oh geebesus, the world is ending…

"Yup." I nodded, taking the soft, long dress in my hands. I walked in circles for a second. "Erm… where do I get dressed…?" The maid smiled.

"In the dressing room, m'am."

"…I knew that. Plus, you can call me Taylor."

**NOW… WITH… WELL, YOU'LL SEE_|_|_|_|_|_|**

"**YOU LOST TAYLOR?!?! HOW THE **_**HELL **_**CAN YOU LOSE A FREAKIN' **_**PERSON**_**?!?!**" Deidara cringed under Hidan's obvious anger.

"Er, well, un…"

"**HOW?!?!?! WHERE WERE YOU?!?!**" Deidara rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Uh…"

"**TELL ME, DAMMIT!!**"

"Er… Burger King, un." Hidan twitched.

"You… were at _Burger King_?"Hidan twitched again, Tobi shuddering.

"Ahhh… Deidara-sempai?"

"Yes, Tobi?"

"Tobi thinks you should run. Very far away."

"This may be the first time I follow your advice, un." And with Tobi's ah-mazing advice, Deidara ran. Very, very far away.

"**YOU DON"T KNOW WHERE THE HELL SHE COULD BE RIGHT NOW!!! SHE COULD BE DEAD!!!"**

**LINE TIME!!!_____________________ LINE TIME!!!_____________________ LINE TIME!!!___________**

Okay, it's at a moment like this when I, Taylor Hitchcock, feel as if I am forgetting something as I walk down the hall, in a dress, mind you, with maids escorting me to 'Daisuke'.

Wait… Daisuke… That name sounds familiar… WAIT!!!!! "Erm, Miss," I ask one of the maids escorting me, "What is Daisuke-dono's last name?" She smiled at me.

"Oh, you don't know? It's 'Harusuchi'." WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!?!?! The world is so weird to meeeeeeeee!!! So the Prince of the Village Hidden in The Wind is an secret assassin?! So… That means… I finished my mission before I knew it even STARTED! Yeah I ROCK!

Well, I rock SO MUCH, that I didn't notice that we had reached the dining room. "Here we are, Miss Taylor." Oh my begeebus… This dining room is freakin' HUGE!!! It's probably bigger than my whole freakin' HOUSE! And it's so much classier—

Erm, on to things that actually matter… Since I was absorbed in my own thoughts, I also didn't notice when another person entered the room, and the maids left. "Hello, Taylor-hime." A, erm, how should I put this sanely… a super HOT guy walked up to me, smiling ah-mazingly. He had black hair with orange bangs, plus shiny blue eyes… ^sighs dramatically^ Wow… Anyway… To gain what dignity that I might have left, I bowed down, basically the only thing I knew I should do.

"A… erm, hello, Daisuke-dono."I said chokingly, not wanting to say anything stupid (even though it was bound to happen). He waved his hand at me, waving off my bow.

"You don't need to be so formal, Taylor-hime." Urp… Okay, I admit it; I should have paid attention in Social Etiquette class… WHAT DO I SAY NEXT?!?!

"Ah… erm…" Was all that really came out, so I decided to look at my feet. I probably would have fainted when Daisuke came up to me, if it hadn't been that he was a legendary ASSASSIN! But, that's just me, of course.

"What's wrong, Taylor-hime?" Okay, I still don't understand the honorific… Wait, doesn't 'hime' mean 'princess' or something? Naw… Wouldn't that mean he was calling me 'Princess Taylor', which I clearly am not? Princesses have grace and elegance; I have stupidity and a spork… This guy must have me confused with someone, 'cause, I am not a princess. Nope. Na-da. Zip. I have none of that food on the table. Waaaaay to pricy for a common person like myself. I just know that it's… good… Maybe, if I just _happen _to forget that I'm not a princess, I can eat some free food…

Of course, I forgot that Daisuke The Ah-mazing Assassin was looking at me while I ramble-thought to my feet. My head snapped up quickly, smiling sheepishly for a second. "Er, sorry Daisuke-dono. I was zoning out…" and, I added before I forgot, "Oh, and thank you for, er, finding me, out there." He smiled (^faint^) and bowed.

"You're welcome. Plus, didn't I tell you that you didn't have to be so formal," He said, smiling, "Taylor of Akatsuki?" Damn. I sighed. Daisuke shrugged, grinning.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice?" I nodded, sheepishly.

"Erp… I was hoping so…" Daisuke was still grinning as he walked up to my spot in the room.

"Everyone has secrets, Taylor-hime." He walked up closer to me, about a foot apart (actually, he's about a foot taller than me). "You know my secret, don't you, Taylor-hime?" I gulped, thinking up something random (which is something I know how to do!).

"The secret that this room is actually a hiding spot for abandoned wolf puppies that accidentally fell into a giant hot-fudge sundae?" Daisuke laughed, his turquoise eyes not leaving my face.

"You know what I mean." I gulped again.

"Er… That… you're an assassin?" I said, question telling. He grinned.

"Bingo, Hime." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why are you calling me that? You know I'm not a princess." He smiled, suddenly, well… hugging me. Er… Taylor ish very confused… Very very very very very very very very very very very very very very confused…

"Because you soon will be…" I pushed him away, still confused, by the statement and the sudden hug.

"What the heck do you mean?!" He grinned (I haveta admit, it was pretty hawt…).

"Because you, Taylor-hime, are going to marry me in three days, just as promised by the leader of Akatsuki." ERP?!?!?! Wait, what?!?! PEIN, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!?!?!?!

**(^laughing evilly^ Ha! Yall hate me for that cliffhanger, don't ya?)(^people of the world^ YES!!)(Oh, erm, well, RUN AWAY!!!^runs away^) **

**Rayne**

"Er, I'm not really cut out for ninja-ness." I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head. Gaara completely ignored my comment like the cough_hot_cough mean ninja he is.

"You are going to start training with me tomorrow." I didn't say anything, for I was… looking outside and not paying attention.

Inside Rayne overactive imagination: Wow, Sunagakure looks reaaaaaaaaaaally big from this high up… Someone would probably die if they fell from here… Hrmm… They'd probably make a giant _SPLAT_ sound, and be an egg frying on the sidewalk… But Suna doesn't have sidewalks… So they would just be frying on the road… Then people would step on them… Then they would be _squished_ fried egg people… Hmm… I wonder if Suna has a Squished-Fried-Egg-People Cleaner-Upper machine so they could keep the streets clean…

"No, Suna doesn't have a 'Squished-Fried-Egg-People Cleaner-Upper Machine'." Crap, I had said that aloud? Erm…

"Erm… They should have one though…" I said, looking out the window. "People will die." Gaara nodded.

"You told me." I huffed.

"That was accidental. That conversation was to me and myself alone. Not other people's ears."

"Then why did you say it aloud?"

"…"

"Yes?"

"… I don't know…" He stood up, obviously annoyed with my stupidity, turning to leave the room.

"Do you have a place to sleep?" I thought for a second (even though I already know the answer).

"Er… No."

"Okay. You'll be staying at the Kazekage's mansion." And with that, he left the room. Leaving me… alone… to find my way to somewhere… I plan to get lost…

**A/N: Hey my peeps! How did yall like that? Hmm? Tell me, 'kay? I know it's been a looooooong time, so please forgive meh!**

**Sasuke: ^eating something^ Mmm… These are good Doritos…**

**Siyui: Doritos? DORITOS?! ****GIVE MEH THE DORITOS!!! ^chases after Sasuke with giant flamethrower^**

**Roy: Hey everybody.**

**Siyui: ^now eating Doritos and dragging a dead Sasuke behind her^ What are you doing here?**

**Roy: Talking.**

**Siyui: I can hear that, idiot.**

**Roy: Only an idiot calls people an idiot, idiot.**

**Siyui: Idiot.**

**Roy: **_**Bigger**_** idiot. **

**Siyui: Merf… Anyway, I need yall to look at my story 'Why the End is Never Really the End!!' It's pure comedy, stupidity, and naroclepsyism (the art of being narcoleptic). All the characters from Naruto are in it (and more!!), and next chapter I'm doing the Akatsuki Interrogation, so I'll need your help, dear readers, to give me many questions for the Akatsuki it can be ANYTHING! So… yeah. And yall need to REVIEW!!! **

**Envy: Review dammit, or I'll feed you to—**

**Little Brother: Boop.**

**Envy: As I was **_**saying**_**, review or I will—**

**Little Brother: Boop wooooooooooooooooooooop.**

**Envy: WHO ARE YOU?!?!**

**Little Brother: Siyui's little brother.**

**Envy: Damn, that means I can't hurt you…**

**Little Brother: ^flashes smile^ You got it. HA! I WIN! MUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Envy: Wow, you **_**are **_**related to her… anyway, PEOPLE REVIEW THIS INSTANT!! JUST CLICK THE PERRIWINKLE BUTTON!!! You know you want to…**


	8. The Leader is Lost! Doesn't he suck?

**A/N: Hola, people! I'm Siyui-no-Akatsuki, here with a very very very very very very very late chapter of WWWML!! YAY! Edward Elric, do the disclaimer!!**

**Ed: Siyui-no-Akatsuki doesn't own Naruto. One, she doesn't have a ton of money. Two, she doesn't know anything about ninjas. And three, she's not Japanese. Understand? Good.**

**Siyui: Gracias, Ed. Anyway, I'll keep my ranting short so—**

**Itachi: WHERE ARE MY SUNGLASSES?!**

**Siyui: ^sighs^ The ones that makes you look like Stevie Wonder?**

**Itachi: Yes— I mean NO! ^glares^ Do you know where they are or not?**

**Siyui: ^looks off into the distance^ No… ^breaks something behind her back^ Anyway, read the story, kay peeps?**

**__________________**

Recapage:

_"Why are you calling me that? You know I'm not a princess." He smiled, suddenly, well… hugging me. Er… Taylor ish very confused… Very very very very very very very very very very very very very very confused…_

_"Because you soon will be…" I pushed him away, still confused, by the statement and the sudden hug._

_"What the heck do you mean?!" He grinned (I haveta admit, it was pretty hawt…)._

_"Because you, Taylor-hime, are going to marry me in three days, just as promised by the leader of Akatsuki." ERP?!?!?! Wait, what?!?! PEIN, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!?!?!?!_

**_________**

**Chapter 4: Leader goes Bye-bye!**

**_________**

**Taylor**

I was not a happy bunny. Not in the least.

My eye twitched. "What do you mean the Leader of Akatsuki 'promised'?" Daisuke grinned.

"As in, for me to join Akatsuki, I get a wife." I pointed at myself.

"So _Leader_," I said the word with pure malice, "told you that I'd be your wife?!" Oh, I may not be a ninja, but I will find some way to kill Pein's pierced ass…

"Exactly." I scowled. Daisuke noticed this, apparently. "You weren't aware of this, were you Taylor-hime?" My scowl deepened.

"No, I wasn't aware." I hissed, crossing my arms. Oh, Pein is going to die when I get a hold of him…

**LINE. YOU BET IT!!!!! LINE YOU BET IT!!!!! LINE. YOU BET IT!!!!! LINE YOU BET IT!!!!! LINE. YOU BET IT!!!!! LINE YOU BET IT!!!!!**

Pein sneezed violently, getting evil snot everywhere. Konan looked at him, worried. "Are you okay, Pein-sama?" Pein nodded, returning to his work. _Since when the hell do I sneeze…?_

"Pein-sama?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you tell Taylor-san that she was going to become Daisuke's wife?" Pein thought for a second.

"Hmm… Seems I forgot to… Oh well." Konan rolled her eyes.

"Did you tell Hidan?"

"…"

"Well, did you?"

"…Damn…" Konan rolled her eyes again.

"This is going to end badly…"

"Probably." He answered, not even paying that much attention.

"Are you going to do anything? Once Hidan finds out, he's going to kill everything, including Daisuke." That made Pein at least look up.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because he's _Hidan_. He'll take any excuse to kill something."

"Hmm… You're right."

"You're not going to do anything, are you?"

"No, not really."

"Of course…" Konan thought for a second. "You know, when Hidan gets angry, he not only kills everything, but he also eats everything, _including _the pudding."

"We must do something about this immediately!"

"What do you mean 'we'? I didn't do anything."

"I must do something about this immediately!"

**(Yup, Pein has to have his pudding. If he doesn't, he explodes.) (No I don't. But I do love pudding.) (What I say goes. You explode if I say you explode.)**

"Sorry Daisuke," I started, crossing my arms, "but I can't marry you." Daisuke grinned.

"I understand." I smiled, uncrossing my arms.

"You do?! Thank you so—"

"You're just so shocked, you've got cold feet." He doesn't understand. "But don't worry, I got you." He hugged me again. I rolled my eyes, pushing him away from me.

"No… that's not what I meant…" I don't think he heard me, because he started to walk off.

"We must start planning the honeymoon immediately!!!" I rolled my eyes as he turned to me. "Where would you like to go, Taylor-hime?" I sighed, re-crossing my arms.

"I said I wasn't going to marry you, Daisuke. Leader lied ta ya." I tried that approach, but he just grinned.

"I don't care."

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because…" He walked up to me, grabbing my hand. "Destiny brought us together, and the love we share shalln't be separated!" I rolled my eyes, yanking my hand away from his grasp and pushing him away from me.

"Still no." He looked me in the eyes, a sullen look on his face.

"Why, Taylor-hime?" he pleaded. I sighed, crossing my arms so he couldn't grab my arms again.

"One," I started, "don't call me 'Taylor-hime'. Just 'Taylor' is fine. And two, I don't really feel like marrying anybody right now." He sighed. I expected him to give up, but… a grin appeared on his face.

"I'll get you to marry me, Taylor-hime!! Our love at first sight will not be wasted…" Oh, dear. "Just you wait!" I just looked at him for a second, and then sighed.

"Can I leave?" He grabbed my hands again, beaming at me.

"Only if I can come with you, Taylor-hime!" This guy wasn't going to leave me alone, is he?

**(Hm. Taylor has an assassin in love with her. Weirdos...)**

"Let me see the map."

"Of course, Taylor-hime!!!"

"Stop calling me that."

"Yes, Taylor-hime!!" I sighed, taking the map from him anyway.

"Okay, if we keep going this way, we should find the guys…"

"How do you know they haven't moved?"

"Because they're idiots."

**LINE. YOU BET IT!!!!! LINE YOU BET IT!!!!! LINE. YOU BET IT!!!!! LINE YOU BET IT!!!!! LINE. YOU BET IT!!!!! LINE YOU BET IT!!!!!**

"Okay, where do you think she is?" Hidan hissed, still kinda pissed that Deidara 'lost' Taylor. Tobi rubbed the back of his head.

"Man Deidara-sempai, you really screwed up, didn't you?" Deidara glared his glare reserved just for Tobi.

"Shut up, un. Now I think…" He looked back over to the bird. "What's that?" he went and picked up a small note, looking it over.

"What is it?" Hidan asked, looking at the note. His eye's widened then, as he read it over again. "Daisuke Harusuchi took her… to his mansion?" Tobi turned to Hidan, then to Deidara.

"'Harusuchi'? Like the prince of the Land of Wind?" Tobi said, holding his chin, like he was thinking, "He lives…" he pointed to the left, "that way. About three miles." Deidara twitched.

"How do you know, un?!" Tobi shrugged.

"That's where I went to use the bathroom!!" Hidan and Deidara both twitched at the same time, taking all of there will not to strangle the masked man's neck.

___________ Rayne!!!

I wondered around Suna like a lost girl from Tennessee.

Well, that's what I am, right?

Anyway, I wondered around, looking for anything that could possibly resemble Gaara's house. Wait— WHAT THE HECKERDOODLES AM I THINKING? I don't know what his house looks like!! Well don't I suck…

I looked around again, just in case I might find something. I turned my eyes to the left, squinting.

"What is that…?" I squinted even harder, putting my hand over my eyes like a sun visor. "I think that that's it…" I did a mental cheer (if I did one out loud people would think I was insane).

I started walking proudly throughout Suna's highly-populated streets, a proud grin on my face. "I WIN!" I cheered out loud, earning strange looks from people.

Err… I ducked my head to my chest, walking a little bit faster.

"Stupid Gaara, leaving me here all alone… Who does he think he is, leaving me here by myself?" Of course, I didn't notice the person walking up behind me. "I'm Gaara!" I said, lowering my voice to mimic him. "I leave defenseless girls out in giant place for FUN! It is my hobby, and I am great at it! No, I don't care that she could possibly be killed by murderous ninja and treacherous sponge demons! It doesn't matter, 'cause I'm evil like that! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Really now?" I stopped my rant, my face twisting into a look of pure patheticness.

"Hey… Gaara," I said, a sheepish grin on my face. "So… how are you?" I saw his eye twitch dangerously as his scowl possibly deepened. "Er, well, I'm sorry, it's just that—"

"Quiet." Rather than test the patience that I saw was wearing thin, I zipped it. "Didn't I tell you where you were suppose to go?"

I thought for a moment, remembering….

_Flashback_

_I looked at Gaara's face. Hmm… His mouth is moving, so I'm guessing words are coming out. Maybe I should be listening… Naw, it probably isn't that important. If it was, something would tell me that I should be listening to him… Wait, isn't that the case?_

_"And that's how you get there. Got it?" I nodded lazily, looking out the window. Hmm. Maybe it was important. Darn._

_End Flashback_

Oh. Well, there that goes. I really need to pay attention more…

"Er, let's say I forgot…" I said, rubbing the back of my neck. He glared at me, turning around and walking off. "Wait! You're not going to leave me here, are you?" He turned around only half-way, closing his eyes in a sigh.

"Do you think I was?" I looked at him for a second, blinking. I saw the corner of his lips turn upwards slightly in a small, almost invisible smirk. I scowled tersely, crossing my arms and tilting my chin upwards.

"I can find my way on my own, thank you very much!" Gaara shrugged impassively.

"Okay." He disappeared in a wisp of sand, making me instantly regret saying anything.

"Darn. Don't know where I am again. CURSE YOU GAARA!" Again, I got that same creepy look from before from everybody around me.

________Taylor, 1st Person!!!

My eye twitched as I looked down at the map, tilting my head to the side. "Do you know how to read maps, Daisuke?" He smirked, nodding proudly.

"Of course I do, Taylor-hime!" I have officially stopped trying to get him not to call me that. "I was trained in such activities!" (A/N: Get your mind outta the gutter, Mai-chan. I know what yer thinkin'.)

I handed him the map, not sure if he knew what he was doing. I saw his eyes look over it quickly, scanning it.

"Well, Taylor-hime, we need to go about a mile and a half north," He said briskly, taking out a compass he happened to have in his pocket. Why? I have no idea at all. Maybe he's some kind of navigating expert? "And north is…" He pointed into a random direction. "that way." I raised an eyebrow, giving him a testing look.

"Are you sure?" He nodded, tilting his chin upwards with an air of arrogance.

"Of course!" He exclaimed dramatically. "Do you think I would ever fail my true love?" I opened my mouth to respond, but I seriously had absolutely nothing to say in response to that, so I just started to follow him and kept my mouth shut.

**__________Now with… our favorite… um… Err, just read the story, foos. ________________**

Pein's eye twitched as he looked down at his map, tilting his head to the side. "Okay, where the HELL am I?" He looked at his surroundings, ringed eyes narrowed. "Okay, I know I'm somewhere in Land of Wind…" he remarked proudly, accidently letting go of the map right at the exact moment a giant gust of wind— the kind that the Land of Wind is famous for— decided to blow through that part of the forest, causing the map to flow away from him so he could possibly never get it back.

"Oh… shit."

__________Okay, we'll get back to him later. With Hidan.____________

"So this is it?"

"I think it is, un."

"Guess so, Hidan-sempai."

Why Daisuke live in such a giant house, none of them really knew. Why it was located in the middle of a forest… Well, they didn't know that either. Hidan scratched the back of his head, looking at the giant house.

"So, should we just—" Hidan twitched as he saw Tobi talking with a maid.

"Hello Maid-chan, do you know where Daisuke Harusuchi is?" This maid looked at the masked man with a confused look on her face, but she shook it off.

"Um, he left about an hour ago to go with Taylor-hime." All three of the men hung their heads, sighing.

"Do you know where he is, un?" The maid gained a thoughtful look on her face before responding.

"Well, they went to go find three of Taylor-hime's companions." She laughed a bit, a small smile coming onto her face. "She had said they were idiots…" Hidan and Deidara twitched, while Tobi just sweatdropped.

"Do you know which way they went?" The maid nodded.

"Yes, they went south. They said it was the place near Burger King…"

**A/N: Hola! Again, sorry I've been gone awhile!! ^sweatdrops^ Er, anyway, I hope you like this chapter of WWWML!!! ^dances^ HUZZAH!!! Also, if yall wouldn't mind, I would love it if you guys went and saw this band called Papercut, my friend's band. The link to one of their songs is .com/watch?v=f2DbMttN3zI&feature=player_embedded****. Yeppers, please check it out, kay? They are actually REALLY good, believe it or not. BTW, he has an account here! Flyingchicken. Yup. He writes Warriors fanfictions. Anyway, done with the advertising. ^throws away sparklers and signs^ Okay, tell them to review, Pein.**

**Pein: Review, got it?**

**Siyui: ^rolls eyes^ Wow, aren't you so enthusiastic.**

**Pein: At least I said it.**

**Siyui: ^ignores him^ Anyway, review, and see ya guys later!!! ^salutes^**

**Itachi: I STILL CAN'T FIND MY GLASSES!**


End file.
